


The Super Duper Secret club

by wehavecookies



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Blowjobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extreme Underage Sex, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Rape, Spanking, non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wehavecookies/pseuds/wehavecookies
Summary: ”Hey, buddy? I’ve been thinking, there’s this super duper secret club that I’m a part of, do you want to be part of it too?” Owen asked as he looked into TK’s eyes. He watched the eyes widen. TK nodded quickly. ”Yes! Please, daddy, I want to!”this is my account. I'm posting only here from now on.
Relationships: TK Strand/Owen Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos and comments. i read everything. i hope you will enjoy the works I post here and the new part of this story.

Owen put the empty beer bottles in the recycling and rubbed his eyes as he shut off the lights. TK’s bitch of a mom had been yelling at him over the phone earlier about something he couldn’t really remember and fuck, he might have drunk a little too much to drown her voice.

Walking into the hallway, Owen bumped into the wall. Putting his hand out he shook his head.

Hearing a door opening, Owen looked towards TK’s bedroom door and frowned as TK stepped into the hallway. ”Daddy?” TK asked, sounding frightened. ”Hi buddy, why aren’t you asleep in bed?” He asked as he crouched down when TK ran over to him. ”I heard a noise and thought there was a monster,” TK said quietly as he wrapped his hands around Owen and hugged him tightly. Owen hugged him back as he stood up.

”There’s no monster, just daddy who bumped into the wall” Owen explained. ”Oh. Daddy can I sleep with you tonight, just in case there’s a monster too?” TK asked and pulled back to look at Owen, holding his bear close and using his best puppy eyes. He might only bed six but TK had mastered the art of manipulation a long time ago. Owen chuckled. ”Sure, come on” Owen replied and carried TK into the master bedroom and put him down on the floor. ”Get on the bed, I just need the bathroom before bed,” Owen said as he closed the bedroom door behind him. TK grinned and ran over to the bed, jumping up on it and getting comfy as he listened to his father in the bathroom. When he came back out he was only wearing his briefs.

Owen switched off the light in the bathroom and pulled the covers back and lied down next to TK. Letting out a little sigh, Owen turned to look at TK. The boy was looking at him with wide eyes. ”You sure there’s no monster right daddy?” TK asked. Owen pretended to think hard. ”Well… There is one monster that I know” Owen said dramatically before raising his hands and wriggling his fingers. ”The tickle monster!” Owen said as he started tickling TK on his sides.

TK started giggling and laughing loudly, wriggling and squirming, trying to get away. ”Daddy! Daddy! No!” He shouted as he laughed. ”No tickle monster” He giggled.  
Owen chuckled and stopped his tickling as he stared down on his son.

”You’re such a pretty boy, TK. I love you so much” Owen said as he lied down on the bed next to him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek before stroking his hair. ”So fucking beautiful” he whispered. He could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest as he stared transfixed at his son. ”Daddy loves you. Do you love Daddy?” Owen asked as he gave him a little smile, shuffling a little closer.

Little TK nodded as he grinned. ”Uh hu! I love you, Daddy!” He said as he clutched his bear close to him.

Owen bit his lip as he ran his hand over TK’s hair once more before stroking his fingers gently over TK’s cheek. God, his skin was so soft. Letting out a shuddering breath as he ran his thumb over TK’s lips, Owen moaned as TK poked his tongue out and licked his finger before giggling. ”I got you, Daddy!” He said proudly. ”Yeah, you did, buddy” Owen smiled shakily and wiped his wet thumb on TK’s cheek.

”Hey, buddy? I’ve been thinking, there’s this super duper secret club that I’m a part of, do you want to be part of it too?” Owen asked as he looked into TK’s eyes. He watched the eyes widen. TK nodded quickly. ”Yes! Please, daddy, I want to!” He replied excitedly. ”Okay, I’ll let you but only if you promise to never ever tell anyone about it. Not mommy, not teachers, your friends. No one” Owen said seriously. TK nodded again. ”I promise, Daddy” ”Good, that’s good,” Owen said as he put his hand on TK’s shoulder, gave it a squeeze before stroking his back, slowly moving his hand further and further down.

”Now, in this club, I learned lots of special things that people who love each other do to prove how much they love each other. I can teach you if you want? Because you love me right?” Owen said as he pushed his hand under TK’s pajama top, his hand stroking TK’s bare skin. ”Mhm! I love you so much, daddy! Will you teach me how to prove it?” TK asked. Owen nodded and leaned in, giving TK another kiss on the lips.

”First we both need to take our clothes off okay?” Owen asked. TK nodded. Owen removed his hand from TK and stared hungrily at his boy as he sat up in bed and took off his pajamas. ”Undies too, baby,” Owen said. TK laid down on the bed and kicked his little rocket undies off and giggled. ”Okay, daddy, I’m naked” Owen stared at his son’s little cock. Its was so pretty. He couldn’t wait to get his hands and mouth on it. ”Daddy! You have to get naked too!” TK said as Owen didn’t do anything but stare.

”Sorry, you’re just so pretty. And you did so good, Daddy is so proud of you. I think you’ll be an amazing member of this club” Owen said as he reached down and rubbed the bulge in his briefs. He was so hard already and he was very excited to show his son his cock hard and leaking for the first time.

Hooking his fingers under the band of the briefs he pushed them down so he could kick them off, just like TK had done earlier.

”Daddy! Look! Why does your peepee look like that? Will mine be that big too?” TK asked amazed as he looked at the hard cock lying up against Owen’s stomach. ”One day, when you grow up it will be lots bigger than it is now,” Owen said as he looked at TK. ”Cool! I hope mine looks just like yours daddy!” TK grinned, Owen grinned back.

”Okay, the first lesson for the club is about kissing. Do you want to learn about that?” Owen asked as he sat up and back against the headboard. TK nodded. ”But I already know how, you and I kiss all the time. And mommy and I kiss too!” TK told him. ”I know but these are special kisses, that only members of the club get to do not like the kisses between you and mommy. Come sit in my lap” Owen told him as he held out his hand for him. ”Oh, I don’t know those kisses,” TK said as he grabbed Owen’s hand before plopping down on Owen’s lap.

Owen groaned, his cock twitched and droplets of precum leaked from the head as he could feel the body heat coming off TK. It took all the strength in his body to not jerk off and cum all over TK’s perfect face right away but he wanted to enjoy this. Drag out the moment for as long as possible.

”Are you ready to learn?” Owen asked putting his hands on the sides of TK’s face. ”Uh hu,” TK said as he nodded. ”Good. How about you show the kiss you already know?” Owen stared at his son’s lips. They were so plump, great color, and fuck, he couldn’t wait to see them wrapped around his cock one day.

TK leaned in and pressed his lips against Owen’s just like they’d done many times before. It was short. Much too short.

”That’s a really good start, baby but I know you can give a proper kiss if I teach you. A kiss that’s long and wonderful. Full of love. It’ll be a great way to show your love for me” Owen told him. ”First I want you to open your mouth a little, not a lot. Just enough so a finger can rest between your lips” Owen put his index finger against §TK’s lips. ”Open your mouth” Owen ordered. TK did and put his teeth to Owen’s finger.

”No. No teeth. Rest your lips against the finger. And be soft and gentle” TK looked focused as he tried his best to do as his father told him. ”Good boy, that’s it. When I kiss you, you should open your mouth just like you are now. It’ll take getting used to but you’ll learn to be such a good kisser” Owen praised TK.  
TK beamed.

”I’m going to kiss you now, remember to open your mouth, be gentle and no teeth,” Owen said as he stroked TK’s cheek, dropped one hand to hold TK’s hip. Licking his lips, he moved in. Pressing his lips against TK’s, he moaned as TK opened his mouth. Owen closed his eyes and sucked on the bottom lip, pulling it slightly and tightening his hold on TK’s head as he tried to pull back. Crushing his mouth against TK’s he ran his tongue over TK’s lips before pushing it into his mouth. Feeling teeth against his tongue, Owen felt a flash of anger run over him and he pulled back and looked at TK.

”TK! I said no teeth, don’t you want to be good?!” He asked harshly. ”I do but your tongue was in my mouth daddy!” TK whimpered and clutched his bear with both arms. ”I know it was but I said no teeth. If you want to be part of this club and learn you have to do as I say or you will need to be punished and I will have to kick you out of the club, do you understand?” Owen said as he stared at TK. He nodded and sniffled.

”Please don’t kick me out or punish me, daddy! I’ll be good” TK said as he looked up at him with tears in his eyes. ”Okay, I won’t this time. I should have warned you about me using tongue. That’s a part of the kiss” Owen sighed and pulled TK in for a hug. He closed his eyes and couldn’t help but moving his hips slightly as his cock was now pressed up against TK’s stomach as well as his own.

”Do you want to learn more about kissing or do you want to do a fun game that the club members do?” Owen asked as he forced himself to end the hug and let TK pull back slightly. ”Oh I want to play a game daddy!” TK grinned and perked back up. ”A game it is!” Owen smiled. ”Okay, the game is about playing with a cock. Do you know what a cock is?” Owen asked. TK shook his head. ”No, what’s a cock, daddy?” TK asked innocently. ”A cock is what the members of the club call a penis. And in the game, we usually play with someones else’s cock, not our own. Do you want to try?” Owen bit his lip. He grinned as soon as TK nodded though.

”Good, so the game is all about making the other persons cock feel really really good and we can do that by stroking it, licking it, sucking it. Now licking it and sucking it is for very good members of the club and since you’re new I understand if you can only stroke it” Owen sighed. ”I can try daddy! I’m not a little baby!” TK protested. Owen smirked and stroked TK’s thigh.  
”No you’re not, you can try and lick and suck if you’re sure you’re big enough,” Owen said as he reached for his phone. He wanted to have the opportunity to look back at this moment forever. ”Okay, daddy is going to video you so he can share it with the others in the club so they can see just how good of a boy you are” TK smiled and nodded.

Owen started recording. He moved TK down between his legs and asked him to kneel. ”Daddy wants you to spit into your hand now” ”Ewwww, daddy!” Owen bit his cheek to not laugh. ”Do it, baby. Be a good boy” Owen told him. TK looked unsure but he raised his hand after a few seconds and spit into his palm. ”Now what, daddy?” He asked confused. ”Wrap your fingers around my cock, like this” Owen said as he showed him by wrapping his own fingers around his cock. ”And you stroke like this,” he told him as he moved his hand up and down.

TK looked super concentrated as he did what Owen showed him. Owen moaned loudly and moved the camera to show TK’s little hand on his cock. ”Good job, baby. You’re making daddy feel so good. Now move your hand up and down, just like I showed you. And tighten your hand a bit” TK did just that. ”Like this, daddy?” TK asked as he moved his hand up and down, slowly but firmly.  
”Yeah, god you’re making daddy feel so good. Daddy isn’t going to last in the game very long. How about you try licking at the top of the cock or suck on it?” Owen said while moaning, he could feel his abs clenching and he was breathing heavily. TK didn’t say anything but he stilled his hand and leaned in close. Owen shuddered as he felt TK’s breath on his cock. Watching TK’s tongue come out of his mouth, he clutched the bed sheets and the camera as he groaned loudly as he felt the little tongue swipe over the cock head.

”Fuck, baby, that’s so good. I think you’re going to win this game. You’re so good. Suck at the tip, and no teeth. If I feel teeth I will have to punish you okay?” Owen panted. ”Yes, daddy, I’ll try!” TK said as he put the cock head in his mouth and started sucking. ”Oh god, fuck, fuck, that’s amazing, oh fuck” Owen moaned. Letting go off the bedsheets, he took the camera with his other hand, rested it on the nightstand so it still had a good view of TK and his amazing mouth at work before grasping his cock and stroking it fast and putting his other hand in TK’s hair, grabbing onto it lightly.

”Daddy is going to cum now, baby, keep sucking, you’re going to win the game, making daddy feel so good” Owen panted as he jerked off his cock fast. Feeling his abs clench deeply, he groaned as he felt himself reach climax. TK jumped as he felt something hit the back of his throat and Owen let him pull off his cock but just slightly. He tightened the hold on TK’s hair as he shot his load all over TK’s face and chest. ”Oh god, TK!” Owen moaned loudly.

Owen panted as he let go of his cock and stared at his son. Cum was splattered over his face and chest. God, he looked so fucking good. Owen wanted to wreck him. But not now. He needed to take his time. He reached over and shut off the camera before pulling TK into a hug.

”You did so good baby. I can’t believe you won the game the first time you played!” Owen said as he reached for a tissue on his nightstand. ”You have definitely earned yourself a trip to the toy store tomorrow. You wanted that big fire truck lego set right?” TK came out of his shocked silence at that and grinned up at Owen. ”I do daddy! I want it a lot!” TK responded excitedly. Owen grinned back and started wiping his cum off TK’s face and chest. ”Then we’ll go get it tomorrow,” Owen said before pressing a kiss to TK’s forehead.

Holding him tight, Owen eased them both down till they were lying down on the bed. Pulling the covers over them both, Owen switched off the lights. Owen held his son close as he breathed in the mixed smell of TK and his own cum. He could feel his cock twitching at the odor. He had marked his son. Marked him with the cum that had created him.

”I like this club, daddy! I can’t wait to build my fire truck!” TK said excited as he got comfortable with his head on Owen’s chest. ”Mmmm, you’re a good boy, TK. Remember, it’s a special secret club, you can’t tell anyone or else there’ll be no more toys, no games and I will have to punish you” Owen reminded him and stroked his hand down TK’s back before letting it rest on his bare ass. ”You don’t want to get spanked, do you? And get kicked out of the club?” TK shook his head quickly. ”No daddy!” He whined. ”Good. That’s good” Owen said as he patted TK’s ass softly before cupping it, holding it in his hand. ”I love you, TK” Owen whispered. ”Love you, daddy”

Owen laid still and listened to TK’s breathing evening out as he fell asleep. He already was looking forward to the next night and playing more with his son. His perfect, amazing beautiful son.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was a big day. God, Owen was so excited. He had managed to get what he needed from work to make it so that TK wouldn’t even be aware of anything while it was going down. Watching his precious boy play with his firetruck naked was a glorious sight. Between the sight of his boy and his thoughts of what was going to happen, Owen was getting hard in his jeans quickly. Putting his coffee cup on the table, Owen grabbed his bulge and squeezed. 

Hissing, he pushed up against his hand. “Baby” Owen said, calling out to TK. “Daddy needs you right now” TK looked up from where he was playing on the floor. “But daddy, I’m playing with my truck” he whined. “I don’t care, baby. You come to me when I call for you” Owen said firmly. Moving his hand from his throbbing bulge, he patted his thigh. TK whined as he put his firetruck down and walked over, stomping his feet as he went. 

Owen frowned. “TK, that is not a good attitude,” Owen told him, poking at the lip that was pushed out in a pout. “Can’t we play another time daddy?” TK asked as he looked up at Owen. Shaking his head, no, Owen stroked a hand down TK’s chest. “No, daddy wants to play now but first I think someone needs to be punished for their attitude and not obeying their daddy” Owen clamped a hand around, TK’s wrist as he stood up and started leading him into the bedroom.

TK started protesting and trying to break free from his father’s hold. “No daddy! Please, I’ll play! I wanna play!” He begged. “We will play but the rules are very clear. You must obey and be a good boy or else you’ll be punished” Owen reminded him as he sat down on the edge of the bed. TK was put down over Owen’s lap. “You’ll get your spanking now and the rest later. Daddy needs to cum and I don't want to wait too long” Owen told him. He also knew that seeing TK’s ass bright red would drive him so close to the edge and he would need to cum as soon as possible. 

Raising his hand, Owen brought it down hard on TK’s ass. TK’s scream filled the room and made blood rush to Owen’s cock. It was such a lovely scream. Slapping his ass again and again and again it took everything from Owen to not just throw TK on the bed and shove his cock deep in between those warm and red cheeks. TK was kicking his legs and trying to push Owen off him but he was too weak and little. He was sobbing now, his whole body shaking from the pain and the crying. 

Owen slapped TK on the ass two more times before he had to stop. He was getting painfully hard now and he was panting slightly. “There we go, baby. All done for now” Owen said as he lifted TK up on his feet. Tears were covering TK’s face and Owen smiled as he took in the sight. “Are you going to be a good boy?” he asked while he unzipped his jeans. TK nodded as he looked at his daddy. “Give daddy a kiss” Owen ordered as he put his hand on TKs head and brought him close. As their lips met, he closed his eyes and kissed his son hard. Moaning as he bit down on TKs lip, Owen only stopped when TK whimpered in pain.

“Get your mouth around my cock, baby, daddys going to fuck your mouth. Remember, if Daddy feels teeth on his cock, you’ll be punished again. If you feel like you need to vomit, just do it but do not bite daddy” Owen said, licking his lips and getting his cock out of his boxers and jeans. TK sniffled and wiped his face. “Yes daddy” he replied quietly. “Hop on the bed” Owen said as he stood up and faced him. TK was a good boy and did as daddy said. Owen put his hand on TKs head and held his cock with his free hand. “So pretty, baby” Owen said when TK opened his mouth. Smiling down at him, Owen pushed his red and angry cock into TK’s mouth. 

Hissing as his cock felt the inside of TK’s warm, tight and wet mouth, Owen grasped onto TK’s head and started fucking into his son’s mouth with vigour. “You’re such a good boy, baby. Daddy loves you so much” Owen moaned as TK started gagging repeatedly, his throat reacting to his daddy’s cock pushing into his throat. 

Owen didnt slow down or show any mercy though. He’d been wanting and needing to cum for much longer than planned just becuase TK had acted out and delayed it. His son deserved to choke, and fuck it felt so good to feel his throat close down even more on his cock. “God, if you’re mouth and throat is this thigh how feel your ass feel?” Owen moaned as he pulled his dick out to let TK have some air. He used his hand to jerk himself off as he watched TK rub his eyes that was full of tears. 

“Play with your nipples, baby. Like Daddy thought you” Owen said as he grabbed TK’s head again and shoved his cock back into his mouth. TK started to rub his nipples slowly. “Fuck” Owen groaned and grabbed the back of TK’s head and forced himself all the way in. TK struggling on him, his throat trying to force his big cock out brought Owen to his orgasm, shooting the same cum that had made TK, down his throat. 

Panting as he eased up on his hold on TK’s head, Owen stroked his hair softly as he took his dick out of his mouth. “Oh, TK. You did so good, daddy is so proud” he said as he leaned down and picked him up. TK cried softly as he wrapped his arms and legs tightly around Owen. “Thank you, daddy” he sniffled. 

“Lets go get cleaned up than we can do whatever you want!” Owen smiled as he started going to the bathroom. “Can we watch a movie and have popcorn, daddy?” TK asked as he looked at him hopeful. “Of course we can!” Owen grinned and gave TK a kiss on the lips. “Anything for my good little baby” Owen cleaned up his cock and TK’s face before kissing him softly. Stroking his face, he smiled as TK smiled up at him. After tonight his son would no longer be a virgin and Owen could barely wait to have his son’s ass for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my buck and may story is growing and will be posted soon. please leave comments of more you want to see. thank you


End file.
